The two conventional common non-volatile data storage devices are: disk drives and solid state random access memories (RAM). Disk drives are capable of inexpensively storing large amounts of data, i.e., greater than 100 GB. However, disk drives are inherently unreliable. A hard drive includes a fixed read/write head and a moving media upon which data is written. Devices with moving parts tend to wear out and fail. Solid state random access memories currently store data on the order of 1 GB (gigabyte) per device, and are relatively expensive, per storage unit, i.e., per 1 GB, compared to a disk drive.
The most common type of solid state RAM is Flash memory. Flash memory relies on a thin layer of polysilicon that is disposed in oxide below a transistor's on-off control gate. This layer of polysilicon is a floating gate, isolated by the silicon from the control gate and the transistor channel. Flash memory is relatively slow, with reading or writing times on the order of a microsecond. In addition, flash memory cells could begin to lose data after less than a million write cycles. While this may be adequate for some applications, flash memory cells would begin to fail rapidly if used constantly to write new data, such as in a computer's main memory. Further, the access time for flash memory is much too long for computer applications.
Another form of RAM is the ferroelectric RAM, or FRAM. FRAM stores data based on the direction that ferroelectric domains point. FRAM has access times much faster than Flash memory and consumes less energy than standard dynamic random access memory (DRAM). However, commercially available memory capacities are currently low, on the order of 0.25 MB (megabyte). In addition, memory storage in a FRAM relies on physically moving atoms, leading to eventual degradation of the medium and failure of the memory.
Yet another form of RAM is the Ovonic Unified Memory (OUM), which utilizes a material that alternates between crystalline and amorphous phases to store data. The material used in this application is a chalcogenide alloy. After the chalcogenide alloy experiences a heating and cooling cycle, it could be programmed to accept one of two stable phases: polycrystalline or amorphous. The variation in resistance of the two phases leads to the use of the chalcogenide alloy as memory storage. Data access time is on the order of 50 ns. However, the size of these memories is still small, on the order of 4 MB currently. In addition, OUM relies on physically changing a material from crystalline to amorphous; which likely causes the material to eventually degrade and fail.
Semiconductor magnetoresistive RAM (MRAM) stores data as direction of magnetic moment in a ferromagnetic material. Atoms in ferromagnetic materials respond to external magnetic fields, aligning their magnetic moments to the direction of the applied magnetic field. When the field is removed, the atoms' magnetic moments still remain aligned in the induced direction. A field applied in the opposite direction causes the atoms to realign themselves with the new direction. Typically, the magnetic moments of the atoms within a volume of the ferromagnetic material are aligned parallel to one another by a magnetic exchange interaction. These atoms then respond together, largely as one macro-magnetic moment, or magnetic domain, to the external magnetic field
One approach to MRAM uses a magnetic tunneling junction as the memory cell. The magnetic tunneling junction comprises two layers of ferromagnetic material separated by a thin insulating material. The direction of the magnetic domains is fixed in one layer. In the second layer, the domain direction is allowed to move in response to an applied field. Consequently, the direction of the domains in the second layer can either be parallel or opposite to the first layer, allowing the storage of data in the form of ones and zeros. However, currently available MRAM can only store up to 1 Mb (megabit), much less than needed for most memory applications. Larger memories are currently in development. In addition, each MRAM memory cell stores only one bit of data, thereby limiting the maximum possible memory capacity of such devices.
What is therefore needed is a memory device that may bridge the gap between the low cost and high capacity but fundamentally unreliable mechanical disk drives, and the high cost and, by comparison with disk drives, much lower capacity, of solid state RAMs. This memory should have a comparable capacity to that of disk drives, at competitive prices, but advantageously does not use moving parts, and does not require physical state changes to the material. The need for such a system has heretofore remained unsatisfied.